User talk:Ryukou
Talk Archive *Archive Page One *Archive Page Two The marvel ones? Are the only Bakugan you don't have access to the Marvel superhero ones? I could probably help you get some if you'd like. (Just a thought)Computer Bug (talk) 04:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply *Matt123hops was promoted. It was not instantly due to the fact I was leaving the country in a few days, and was not keeping track of every message I got, but he was promoted. He also became inactive, and I demoted him. I am perfectly happy with giving him the rights back if he becomes active again. *I know who you are. I do not remember exactly what happened two or three years ago, perhaps we made some mistakes, at this point in time, it does not matter. If you are willing to look at this Wiki with a clean slate, we can discuss improving it. *"I heard that you were planning to translate BakuTech Cards but could not find the OCR for it as the images are small. In my case, for as long as I have the physical copy of the card in my hands, I can translate it fair and easy." I don't recall saying that, but if you'll willing to help, that'd be great. *Do you want admin rights? Sure, if you're willing to be active. If you're active and you ask, I'll probably give whoever it is rights at this point. My replies. Not necessarily in order, but I hope they're to your liking. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 04:49, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I understand that. So, am I correct in saying we can put all that behind us, look forward to making this Wiki great, and get you rights? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to be going out for a while, so I will not be able to respond to your replies for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Understood. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:26, November 3, 2014 (UTC) reporting on the monster high wiki The block was made by Parrotbeak. Reason given: Making threats, not following the rules Start of block: 19:28, November 13, 2014 Expiry of block: infinite Intended blockee: Prettyfennekin22800 Block ID: #1739 Current IP address: 99.50.34.114 please contact me if you find out about this bully admin parrotbeak OR answer this question https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20141113150231AAs2p9S ( I asked it... the offend part was my brother's Idea, so it's optional) Our trade I can actually barely remember what the items are. Let me see what we actually trade for later.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 10:57, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I think I have to only reconsider Denise and Roxtor. But I just don't know what you get/can get now. Can you give me a list? And Yasha Tagaras is probably the last release of Bakugan not Ikki Tosen according to Bakugan Family.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) MSIB? And are you able to get any Mobile Assault? I can get BakuTech in pretty cheap price now.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 18:08, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ...Would you give me money if I can't think of any other stuff?--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 17:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) A response Geez, that's pretty amazing! I can't wait to see them together!Computer Bug (talk) 19:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC)